


A very Fairshaw holiday

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fairshaw, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, OOC, fairshawlidays, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: ‘Twas the night before Winter Veil, and all through the house a stoic spy and a rambunctious pirate have story’s to tell.———Holliday collection for Fairshawlidays!
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Fireplace

Red and orange danced together, swirling and mixing into one another in a tango of heat. The dance itself safely contained inside bricking with iron gate doors affixed with stained blue glass acting as a barrier to the flame and outside world.

From a mere few feet away, piercing green eyes remained fixated in watching the dance the flames were providing.

The heat from the fireplace, steadily flowing outward to keep the small Stormwind apartment warm from the winter chill threatening to seep in.

Shaw had gotten home from a mission hours from home, chilled to the bone. The snow and cold had hit so suddenly there was no warning.  
SI:7 had to pull their agents back due to the overall threat and lack of preparation needed for the winter weather.

When the spy had gotten home, Flynn immediately rushed to his partner to remove the drenched armor and sit by the fire he’d thankfully just stoked.

The redhead had been sitting there by the fire wrapped tightly in blankets the ex pirate had wound around the smaller man, for close to Half an hour now.   
The warmth, only now beginning to show its benefit.

“Made you a hot cup of Cocoa, love.”   
Carefully the steaming mug was set in the spy’s hands.   
Moments later Flynn occupied the open space beside the spy with his own steaming mug. The only difference being a mint candy Cane sticking out of Flynn’s drink.

Slightly scrunching his nose at his companions' taste in mint flavoring, Shaw settled into the Kultirans side, practically curling into the other.   
The shared warmth was a welcomed bonus.

“Thank you.” 

Smiling wide, Flynn leaned over the short distance to press a gentle kiss to the spy’s cheek.

“No need, love. None at all” 

Together they sat sipping at their drinks while the fire continued to dance its show inside the brick walls of the fireplace, gently reflected in green and blue eyes watching intently.


	2. Bundle Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Christmas is not a time nor a season, but a state of mind. To cherish peace and goodwill, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas." – Calvin Coolidge

It was one of those days where the bitter cold affected the ache of the Spymaster's bones and joints. Casing that ever present pain to be all the more loud in its existence.

The stiff pain polling in specific places, causing for a painful distraction.  
The base of his neck and into his shoulders, where the heavy leather armor sat pressing down into the already irritated places.

Down into the base of the spy’s back where the tight fit of his corset strained against the throbbing ache.

The pain even pooled into his fingers where simple leather gloves covered.

Shaw had gotten ready for work despite the pain, however standing in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish brewing was cause for the pain to continue shooting up and down, across the far mapping of the human’s body. 

“Matty? Are you okay?”   
A gentle hand laid comforting over Shaw's bare lower arm, where the leather did not reach. Blue eyes trailed up and down over his partner, shining with worry as they took in the others stance and features. 

After so long the brunette had learned to read Shaw and know when the pain was bad. He’d had too, namely due to the man's stubbornness in admitting any form of weakness or vulnerability. 

“Mathias, you can’t go to work like this. You’re putting all your energy into standing up.” Stern was not something you’d usually find in the ex Pirates voice but it was there when it came to worries concerning The spy.

“I’m fine, there is no need to worry.” Taking in a breath, Shaw picked up his full mug, turning his gaze up to the other.  
“I’ll be sitting at my desk today, anyhow. I’ll be okay.” 

Flynn did not look the least bit convinced.

“Matty…”  
Taking a step forward, Flynn brought his hand up to cup the spy’s cheek, gently forcing his gaze to remain locked with his own.   
“Matty, The alliance won’t fall apart if you take one day to rest. Your agents will understand, the king will understand, and no one will blame you.”

A firm sense of sincerity flickered in those sea blue eyes of his, such sincerity that even the spy couldn’t ignore. As hard as he tried.

“You… may have a point.”   
Shaw sat his mug down, finally letting himself buckle under the weight and pain of his own body’s betrayal.

Thankful for his own fast reflexes, Flynn helped support Shaw’s weight to direct his partner over to the couch where he was instructed to sit.  
The armor, only adding to the spy’s pain was then taken and replaced with softer clothes 

“Nice and comfy. Now you stay put and rest, I’ll be back in a jiff.”   
Pleased with himself the captain disappeared to inform SI:7 of Shaw’s needed rest day. Every agent knew Flynn well enough to trust his word.  
———-  
The sight Flynn returned too warmed his heart.

Shaw had moved himself from the couch to their bed, the door of their bedroom left wide open so Flynn would see him immediately upon his return.

Shaw himself was somewhat bundled in the blankets of their bed.  
A hoard of soft fleece and fluffy wool.

Quietly, the ex pirate padded across the way to their bed.   
Carefully then, he climbed in beside his partner, gently pulling the bundle of blanket and spy into his arms still covered with the heavy leather coat. 

“I’m not asleep ya know.” 

Tightening his hold around the other, Flynn hummed in affirmation.  
“I figured as much, doesn't mean I can’t still hold you.”

This time Mathias hummed, shifting closer to his partner, the ache in his body too great to form any good protest.

Sometimes it was nice to simply be cared for after all.


	3. Decorating + Terrible mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My idea of Christmas, whether old-fashioned or modern, is very simple: loving others. Come to think of it, why do we have to wait for Christmas to do that?" – Bob Hope

Decorating for the holidays is either one of the best or worst parts of the festivities, no in between.

For Shaw, neither was very relevant.  
Before Flynn had come along, the spy had no interest in any of the Holidays  
Celebrated across Azeroth. 

Work took the forefront of Shaw’s time, and until recently there was no reason to even attempt a schedule change for the Holiday.

However now there was one Kul Tiran sized reason who was currently struggling with the lights around their small tree.   
Somehow the man had gotten his arms tangled together by the wires. 

With a halfhearted sigh, Mathias set down the garland he’d been about to place around their fireplace and went to free the other man.

The laughter coming from his partner brought on Shaw’s own laughter accompanied with a disbelieving smile. 

“You beautiful fool.”  
Gently the red head chided, once Flynn was free and they both were placing the lights around the tree. 

“Aye, but you love me!” 

Such carefree certainty in the other man's voice only caused that declaration to be all the more true.   
Mathias did in fact love Flynn.

Love him with his entire soul.


	4. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where there is cake, there is hope. And there is always cake." ~ Dean Koontz

Never let it be said that even the most stoic of men, don’t have their guilty pleasures of sweets.

Flynn Fairshaw found this fact out by accident.  
The captain had gone round the market earlier in the day, simply to browse and see what there was to be seen. 

He hadn’t expected to return home with anything, but isn't that almost always the case when one goes out to window shop?

One of the market booths housed a mother and her daughter who frequently brought their baked goods here to sell off.  
In the past Flynn had bought freshly baked bread and rolls from them.  
To say they were good at what they did was an understatement.

This time their tables were covered in brightly colored and flashily decorated confectioneries. All decorated for the upcoming Holiday.   
Cookies, cakes, other pastries, and even some small candies, the choices we’re almost overwhelming.

In the end, the daughter had helped narrow Flynn’s choices down to taste preference and he left with a neatly wrapped box of assorted cookies and a couple pastries.

The smile on the mother’s face was worth more than the delicious treats alone.  
Or so he had thought before he was witness to Shaw’s reaction. 

It had taken some convincing, but eventually the spy caved to the offered treats.

As it turns out, Mathias Shaw had a particular fondness for sweetened chocolate.

“Well I’ll be filing this under, good to know.” Flynn chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to His partner’s forehead. 

Rolling his eyes, Mathias grumbled softly.  
“Do not use this against me.” 

“Oh trust me love, I absolutely will.” With a grin, the captain tossed another cookie at his partner who effortlessly caught it. 

Flynn was lucky it was too good of a sweet to let hit the floor.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing ever seems too bad, too hard, or too sad when you've got a Christmas tree in the living room." -Nora Roberts

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  
They were supposed to spend Winter Veil together.

The plan had been to drink hot cocoa by the fire, dressed in these horribly patterned matching sweaters Flynn had bought.

Instead of that pleasant situation, the ex pirate was sat by the apartment door with tissues in one hand and a booze bottle clutched in the other, on the very night before the holiday.   
Tears tracked down his face, dark circles and flushed features only accentuated the fact that he’d been crying most of the day. 

Two days before, Shaw had been reported officially missing.  
Three weeks ago, he’d gone on a mission.

He wouldn’t be home for the holidays and with how the SI:7 agent (who frankly had a horrible bedside manner) had put it, the chances of finding him were slim. 

Blue eyes would sadly trail over the apartment that reminded him so much of the other man. There wasn’t much around that didn’t have some connection to the spy.   
It was his apartment to begin with, after all.

After yet another longing look around, Flynn brought the bitter tasting liquor bottle to his lips and drank. Closing his eyes, willing the pain away with each swallow.

It didn’t work.   
Shaw was still gone.  
Flynn was still alone, and there was no hope of it getting better.

Or was there?

Almost immediately after that final self deprecating thought, the door lock made a noise as if someone was entering.   
Flynn remained where he sat, eyes wide as sobriety washed over him from a combination of fear and tentative hope. 

Slowly, as if everything had been put in the lowest slow motion setting in a movie the door opened and Shaw stepped inside.  
He certainly looked worse for wear and haggard.   
His armor in disarray and his eyes displaying a sort of exhaustion few were allowed to pay witness.

Those same piercing green eyes locked with Flynn’s own blue ones, and slowly after the door was shut and bags were dropped, Mathias either fell into the Pirates arms or Flynn pulled him into his chest. Honestly neither were sure but no complaints were had.

It was quiet for a long time.  
Simply holding one another like something akin to a life line. 

Neither spoke of the fear, the sadness that obviously was shared.  
Instead they held one another and after a while parted ever so slightly for Flynn to lean down and capture the spy’s lips one of the most gentle yet passionate kisses they had shared.

Their actions conveyed all that needed to be said, there was no need for words as well. 

“Hey, what do you say we dawn those ugly sweaters and share some cocoa.”  
With a choked voice showing signs of disuse, Shaw suggested with a weary smile.

Wiping stray tears away from his eyes, Flynn smiled.  
Smiled a bright true smile, something he hadn’t done since he got the ‘news’ of Shaw’s disappearance. 

“Aye, I’d like that, love. Very much.” 

With a one more kiss, they two set off for their own celebratory plans, together.


	6. Gift exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A friend is a gift you give yourself.”   
> ― Robert Louis Stevenson

“Guess who!”   
Cheerily a voice chimed from behind where the spymaster sat.   
A very familiar voice at that. Right before those words had even been spoken, two larger hands covered the spy’s intently focused green eyes.

There was a report on Shaw’s desk he had been in the middle of finishing until this one came along.

“Flynn…” exasperation thickly laced in the man's voice as he sat up.

A laugh from behind came as the others' response before the hands were removed and quickly Flynn maneuvered himself between the spy and his work.

“You’re too good for those kinda games, huh mate?” Grinning, the Kul Tiran leans back against the spy’s desk, one hand dug into his left pocket.

“I’m a spy, Flynn.” Came the initial response with a later muttered, “-and I know your voice very well.”

Without another word and a loving smile the ex pirate brought a small box out from his pocket and placed it gently in front of the other man.  
A small neatly wrapped box, about the size of an apple.

Shaw stared at the box for a moment before his eyes flickered up to the blue of his partner’s.  
“I thought we promised no more gifts after Winter Veil was over?” 

Shrugging Flynn lent downward to leave a soft kiss on the spy’s cheek.   
“I may have lied. After all, I am still a Pirate ya know.” 

Chuckling Mathias opened a drawer under his desk to pull out a small bag, bright shimmering red, with green paper stuffed in the top to hide its contents. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I may have lied as well.”  
Meeting Flynn’s eyes, he smirked with a half shrug. “I am a spy, after all.” 

The bag was then handed over as the two men shared a laugh at one another’s lies.   
Never trust a Pirate nor a Rogue to keep their word true.

Though sometimes, you may be happily surprised in their deceit.


	7. Snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Christmas is doing a little something extra for someone.”   
> ― Charles M. Schulz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!  
> Writing these prompts was so very fun. Initially I wasn’t gonna participate with this year being so crazy and my schedule being nuts right now, but boy am I glad I did. 
> 
> Thank you to BoilingHeart for creating this amazing prompt list! ~

Most would say Flynn Fairwind was not equipped to work alongside the leader of SI:7. Honestly if you asked anyone they’d all most likely laugh at the idea if they knew the excitable ex pirate.

Yet Mathias Shaw would argue against anyone that suggested that the other was unfit for the job. This coming after the two had been made to work together many times, even before their recent relationship was made official. 

It was hard to impress the spymaster, and Flynn had done just that. 

To his true credit, when it was needed the man would focus on the task at hand and get the job done with little goofing off.  
There was always the Flynn typical antics, but less so than you’d probably expect.

The work always got done, with a certain efficiency equipment to Shaw himself.  
While Flynn was no agent for the spy network, he was certainly good at being a rogue at the least.

All that being said, those antics?  
Unavoidable. 

The two had been on a mission high in the mountains, where just so happens large amounts of snow had gathered on specific areas due to the elevation.

Shaw had paid it no mind, immediately getting to work on setting up their steak out base.

Flynn on the other hand, saw the snow and immediately began forming small snow balls between his gloved hands. 

It wasn’t until he had a decent pile and an idea of where to hide that he tossed the first ball of cold at his partner’s unsuspecting back.

At first, Shaw was angry, turning round to snap at the other man but that was quickly interrupted by another snow ball hitting his chest, cutting off all concentration.  
Mere moments passed before the spy himself bent down to form his own cold weapons, tossing them with the same skillful dexterity he would a knife at his partner.

This carried on for a while until the two had grown cold and run out of ‘the good snow’ as Flynn had put it.

Regardless it was good Mathias always arrived extremely early to his mission points, otherwise this one would have failed due to an impromptu snowball fight.

Shaw was certain the king would not have been amused if that had been the case, while Flynn disagreed, wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
